Malfoy And The New Girl
by falling into death
Summary: CHAPTER ONE UP! Come on read and review! Draco meets a new girl named Solaria!
1. Prologue

Malfoy And The New Girl  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Hi! I'm kinda a new author....but i hope to be really great one day! if you want to help me review but no flames or critics please....you people really suck flaming new authors like us. -- oh well, its not a problem.  
  
OKAY my sotry is about Draco Malfoy and a new girl. Her name is Solaria, which is a COOL NAME! LOL sry i just like it. its also about overcoming prejudices. or i hope it will be, i'm just starting. LOL.  
  
ok let's get started!! :D  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of his house elf, Smelli. "Mister draco!" he squeaked.  
  
"What, Smelli?"  
  
"It's is time to go to the school, Mister draco sir!"  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
"Aw come on Smelli, must i now?"  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
"Okay, whatever. let me get dressed."  
  
"SOLARIA!" Raven shouted.  
  
Solaria awoke suddenly, screaming.  
  
"We have to get ya to the station, girl." Solaria's mom, Raven, said with a smile. "Come on, you just transfered here from New York Magic Acadamy and you don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts."  
  
"I wonder what a british school will be like." Solaria wondered. Raven laughed. "It's really fun but diferrent. They've got different "houses" over there. I was a Hufflepuff - see what your going to be."  
  
"What are houses?"  
  
Raven laughed. "Well, Solaria, they're special places in the school that you go to depending on what your like. Smart people go in Ravenclaw, brave people go in Griffyndor, strong-willed people go in Hufflepuff and evil people go in Slytherin."  
  
"Thats not fair, ma. im sure not everyone in slytherin is evil or anything."  
  
Raven laughed again. "Yah, that was kinda unfiar. well i guess slytherins are people with lots of ambition...the kind that grow up to be really powerful."  
  
"Like dad?"  
  
Raven frowned. "Let's not talk about your dad, hon. Come on, get ready. We need to be at the station in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Raven left the room. Solaria sighed and got out of bed.  
  
She wondered all about this Hogwarts place. Would it be any fun? Would she make any friends? What house would she be in? Would she meet her father when she was there?  
  
She got undressed and slipped into a sweet black outfit. she put on her black makeup and walked out the door where her mom looked at her with dissaproval.  
  
"Solaria Finn! Are you going to school like that?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You look like a harlot! God! U should go get dressed like a proper English person right now!"  
  
Solaria fumed and walked back into the room. Raven rocked, but she could kinda be stuffy sometimes. SHe looked in the mirror and for once liked what she saw. she had deep black hair that went down to her shoulders. her nose was kinda crooked, but it didn't make her look ugly. her eyes were ebony like the night. her makeup made her look like a goth, which was kinda neat. she always liked gothic music, like linkin park and evanesence.  
  
but she complied with mother raven, and removed the makeup and dressed like a catholic schoolgirl. she went back downstairs and Raven nodded her approval.  
  
"Lets roll."  
  
-  
  
So waddya think? Should i make draco and solaria in love? should i give solaria a sister? should i maybe make blaise an important character (lol is blaise a girl or a guy? i picture him as a guy who looks kinda like the guy from smallville YUM) review please but dont flame that hurts. :(  
  
MAGE 9 OUT! 


	2. Transferred

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, i finally got reviews! XD XD XD too bad their negative mostly, but i'm just starting  
  
Sam: She is pureblood but shes not exactly a standerd witch if you know what i mean!  
  
there goes my gun: ok fair enough, but i don't know why you have to be rude about it. im just starting. i welcome suggestions and you made some good ones but i don't know why you had to be so rude  
  
A Thousand Paper Cranes: an editor.... maybe i'll get my cousin to read it for me. yeah, my spelling really sucks but i dont have a spell checker :(. i think slash is really gross but if you write it thats okay with me just dont me me read it! LOL. thanks for being nice about it!  
  
ok lets hope this one is better! i tried really hard to make the spelling and grammer and punctuation better! enjoy!  
  
-  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
TRANSFERED  
  
Raven Finn was very different from the other students at Hogwarts back in her day....she was black. To most wizards that made her someone to avoid. but she made plenty of friends in Hufflepuff. She was even made a Prefect, and was sad when Lily Evans was made head girl instead of her.  
  
After she graduated, she went to work at the Ministry of Magic. But she lost her reputation when she was nocked up at a party and didn't know who the father was so she left to New York.  
  
Her kid was a very good looking, except for a crooked nose. As soon as she saw the nose she knew exactly who it belogned to....  
  
So Raven raised her daughter well (even if she didnt like her tastes in music and clothing and boys) but just after Solaria completed her fifth year she decided it would be best to send her to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore.  
  
So Raven took a job at the Ministry of Magic and moved to London. Dumbledore was happy to take Solaria. All was good.  
  
-  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco Malfoy whirred around and was greeted by a pug face girl. She slapped him.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY WHY DIDNT YOU ANSWER MY OWLS ALL SUMMER?"  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek. "Sorry Pansy father kept me busy."  
  
Pansy smiled..."how is your father?"  
  
"Good."  
  
The two stood in the station.  
  
"How was your summer, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy laughed. "I dunno, Draco. It was really boring. Blaise Zabini came over."  
  
Draco looked away a bit, "What did you do?"  
  
Pansy smiled, "Nothing Dracy. We're just friends."  
  
"Sure." Draco stalked off.  
  
Pansy frowned a bit and then turned to see a pretty black haired girl standing behind her. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"SOlaria Finn."  
  
"You look my age. How come I have never seen you before?"  
  
Solaria laughed. "I transferred here from New York."  
  
"New York? Ew." Pansy srivelled her nose up. "What house do you want to be in?"  
  
Solaria thought. Was she smart? Not really....she had trouble adding and doing spells. Was she brave? Kinda but not really. Was she strong-willed? Yeah but she didnt want to be in her mom's house. That left one.  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Pansy's pug face broke into a broke into a smile. "Right answer."  
  
The two smiled at each other. "Come sit with me on the train, Solaria Finn. I think youll fit in just fine...."  
  
-  
  
Draco Malfoy walked off in a furry when he suddenly bumped into the mudblood Granger. He snarled at her. "Out of my way, mudblood."  
  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy." Her eyes were icy and deep.  
  
"We could do this all day" Malfoy drawled. Hermione pulled out her wand. "I'll hex ya!"  
  
"Don't bother Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran up to the two of them. Hermione put her wand away. Draco smirked and walked off.  
  
"He called me a mudblood, Harry" Hermione said sadly.  
  
Harry snorted furiosly. "He is an asshole, Herm. Don't worry about him, its all good."  
  
Hermione and Harry then walked off. Inside Hermione knew she really loved Draco but no one else could ever ever know that.  
  
-  
  
On the train, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Solaria were all sitting in one compartment.  
  
"Where's is Draco?" Blaise looked around, a frown on his tanned face.  
  
"He's mad at us and is sulking off with Crabbe and Goyle," Pansy moped.  
  
"Who's Draco?" Solaria piped up.  
  
"Who're you?" Millicent grunted.  
  
"Draco is my boyfriend...sorta. He's really really nice looking. And this is Solaria Finn she's transferring here from America."  
  
"Is America cool?" Blaise asked. Solaria nodded.  
  
"You are a pureblood, right?" Millicent asked haugtily.  
  
"Pureblood? Both my parents were wizards if that's what you mean."  
  
"Good because we don't want to be hanging around with the mudbloods."  
  
"Mudbloods?" Living in America Solaria had never heard the term.  
  
"Someone with mixed ancestry." Millicent crowed. Blaise sorta looked away.  
  
"What's up...uh...what are all your names?"  
  
"Oh! Pansy said, "This is Millicent Burstrode and Blaise Zabini. Theyre in my class."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Pansy smiled. "Really hope you get in Slythering we wouldnt want you with mudbloods"  
  
"What's wrong with mudbloods?"  
  
"The question should be what isn't wrong with mudbloods? They've got bad teeth bad hair and they smell bad they're barely even human as far as I am concerened!"  
  
Solaria felt hot under her collar. Her mother was of mixed ancestry.  
  
"Anyway Solaria its not a big deal as long as your a pureblood you should get into Slytherin"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Did she really want to hang out with these evil people?  
  
-  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger all sat in another compartment talking.  
  
"Frightful state of a summer I fear" Luna said airly.  
  
"Me too" Neville groaned.  
  
"Ginny and Me went to visit our Uncle Gibbs and our Aunt Alicia in Belfast." Ron said.  
  
"I went to Peru for a month-long study of ancient wizards there. It was really facinating."  
  
"What about you Harry?" Luna asked.  
  
"It sucked." He moped.  
  
"Aren't you all boring?" Draco drawled from the door.  
  
"GO AWAY MALFOY!" Hermione screeched pulling out her wand again.  
  
"Don't throw a fit" He rolled his eyes. "It's a free country isn't it?"  
  
"But not a free compartment Malfoy you detestable swine." Ginny said. "Now go away before I hex you."  
  
"Scary." But Draco left.  
  
And the train rolled into the Hogwarts station.  
  
-  
  
Okay, that's chapter one for ya! Hope it was a good one! XD  
  
Ill try to get Chapter Two out by Tuesday if I get to write after Anime Club on Monday.  
  
Read and review. Plz don't flame though! 


End file.
